121415-Repercussions
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: Libby is curled up with Serios on her couch, teaching him a bit more Twink. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: It. Is. Coming. About. Easier. And. Easier. Now.... CSO: Libby's smile suddenly falls as Nyarla's body appears in the air, and lands on the floor with a loud THWAP. CSO: This is definitely his waking body. CSO: Nyarla, you're up CGG: Er.... Mr. Aesona? I. Was. Hoping. You. Would. Still. Be. Awake. For. This. Moment.... And.... Wait. How. Did. You. Drop. Down. Like. That? CCC: Jumps up to his feet with a start, looking around panickedly. "What the fuck?!?" CCC: He takes in the sight of the archives and the other two, struggling to calm himself with deep breaths. CGG: Ok. What. Is. Going. On? First. Off. You. Were. Suppose. To. Be. Standing. Guard. While. I. Took. This. Rest.... Secondly.... I. Am. Fairly. Certain. You. Can. Not. Just. Appear. Here. Like. That.... Right? CSO: Libby stands up. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I left you tied to your Recup...er... a..." She turns toward one of the walls. "Damnit. They want an audience." She heads off toward her office. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Libby -- CGG: What. Now? CGG: Are. You. Going. To. Be. Alright? CSO: "If not, the Handmaidens can put me back together." CGG: .... CSO: There's a soft swish as the ladder descends in the next room. CGG: I. Hope. It. Does. Not. Come. To. That.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is left perplexed a bit on what is going on, but then turns to Nyarla... -- CCC: He tries to compose himself, forcing the himself to fight the panic and explain. "Aaisha...She summoned me." CCC: "It wasp on Loaaa and we could talk." CCC: "But then she wanted to summon me all the way." CCC: "And...horror terrors interrupted." CGG: .... CGG: What? CGG: Well. You. Are. Back. Here. Now. At. Least.... CCC: "This is...This is my living self." CGG: .... CGG: W....W...WHAT.!? CGG: Wait.... That.... But.... I.... Who.... CGG: I.... Am. Glad. That. This. Happened. While. I. Was. Asleep.... The. Last. I. Need. Is. To. Find. Out. Another. Team. Member. Was. Suddenly. Lost.... But.... CGG: Where. Is. Your. Ghost. Then? CCC: "I DON'T KNOW" CGG: Oh.... Oh. Dear.... CCC: "But I could feel them laughing. I could feel it in my soul. They have me." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just puts his hands to his head... -- CGG: This.... Is. Most. Certainly. Not. Good.... CGG: But. We. Can. Not. Assume. Anything. Yet.... CGG: But. We. Now. Know. What. The. Horror. Terrors. Wanted. To. Talk. To. Miss. Libby. About. Now.... CGG: Alright.... So.... CSO: You hear a few loud slams from the direction of the Office. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is alerted and rushes over to the Office -- CCC: Joins the race towards the office CSO: The banging is coming from the Audience chamber. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks up at the chamber... -- CCC: "..." CGG: ((well towards the chamber)) CGG: .... CCC: He stares at it, still panicked at the thought of being taken by them. His eyes harden. "I should go up there, huh?" CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. That. Is. Wise.... CSO: A few minutes later the door opens, and Libby climbs down the ladder, badly bruised, but a huge smile on her face. CGG: Miss. Libby.!! Do. You. Need. Medical. Attention? CCC: He seems taken a back by the smile. CCC: "Why are you smiling?" CSO: Libby stretches. "I'm fine, Serios. Just fine. Nyarla, the Horrorterrors will see you now." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is taken aback by the fact the horror terrors want to see Nyarla... gives Nyarla a slight pap on the back... -- CGG: Um.... Good. Luck? CCC: He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, forcing down all outward signs of panic. CCC: "Heh, thanks Serios." CCC: He sends a glare at Libby seeming entertained by this as he walks toward the ladder. He stands in front of it for a momant before beginning the climb. CGG: ....Just.... Be. Careful.... CSO: Libby lays her head on Serios' shoulder. "Aaisha's a GodOS forsaken idiot." CGG: I. Am. Certain. She. Did. Not. Know. What. Her. Action. Would. Do.... CGG: For. That. Matter. I. Did. Not. Even. Know. She. Could. Do. That.... Summon. Us.... CCC: He's disappeared into the chamber by now. CGG: Where. Is. Mr. Aesona'S. Ghost. Right. Now? Is. It. With. Them? CSO: "Yes." CSO: MEANWHILE CSO: IN THE HELL HOLE CSO: Nyarla, when you climb up into the Audience chamber, the walls are black. The door slams shut behind you, nearly taking your shoe. CCC: He takes a few more deep breaths as he forces the last of the tension away. He takes the a place on the mat on his knees. CCC: "You summoned me?" CSO: Eyes in a variety of colors open along the walls, but you recognize Glissa's dark blue amongst them. CSO: "Hello, Nyarla." CCC: "...hi, Glissa." CCC: He represses both a shudder and a scowl. "So uhh, you wanted to see me?" CSO: A chorus of voices laugh. CSO: "Your matesprit isn't too bright, is she?" CCC: "...Yeah, in retrospect, defying my death waspn't the best idea, but I did encourage her to try." CSO: "Yes. And now your dreamself is with us. And your waking self is trapped in the Archives." CCC: "I knew the first part of that from feeling the laughter in my soul. But I'm trapped here?" CSO: "Indeed." CSO: "Unless you'd like to... negotiate." CCC: "It's really not so bad here." CCC: "Better than the end result of whatever you have in store." CSO: "Really? Spending the rest of the session locked in your room, staving off torturous dreams, watching the others suffer and die without your help?" CCC: "I can give advice from here." CSO: "Only if we permit it." CSO: There's another chuckle. Then another, male voice says. "Isn't he Jack's Apprentice?" CCC: "..." CCC: "...We've been in cahoots, I guess." CCC: "I'd hardly call myself his apprentice." CSO: "A chance to strike at the little Empress for trying to take our prize, and at Jack?" CSO: More laughter. CCC: "What prize?" CCC: "Also, you do know that Jack doesn't give a shit about me, right?" CCC: "Like, he wasp threatening my life just yesterday" CPP ceased responding to memo. CSO: "That sounds like a personal problem." CCC: "Well it won't be one for him." CCC: "So...what happens now?" CCC: "You have both of my selves and I know better than negotiating for either."" CSO: "Nothing, then. If you are unwilling to negotiate, we will leave you to Libby. It seems she is delighted at the idea of having you at her mercy." CCC: "All of a sudden negotiations don't seem so bad." CCC: "What do you have planned for my dreamself? Am I getting Aaisha's treatment?" CSO: "No. Aaisha's treatment was something else. We haven't decided yet. There is some... dissent." CCC: "Dissent?" CSO: "Some want to use you for their pet projects. Some want to give you to Jack. Some think the worst fate we could give you is to leave both your selves with Libby." CCC: "I knew that ship wasp a bad idea." CSO: Another voice chuckles. "Don't lie, you enjoyed it." CCC: "Ehhh. The spar wasp fun at least." CCC: "And winning at something, of course." CCC: "So what's the majority vote on my dream fate? I can't help my curiosity when I'm involved in something." CSO: "We haven't decided yet. There's still too many options to hold a vote." CCC: "Would you tell me when you decide?" CSO: "Sure. Until then, we'll return you to your room." CCC: "Alright then, thanks." CSO: Another trap door opens in the audience chamber, off to one side. CCC: "I guess this means I'll see you later then. Goodbye." CSO: "Good bye. Good luck with Libby! Thanks for pushing her closer to the edge!" CCC: "So much for being her outlet." CCC: He rises and walks off to the open door. CSO: Nyarla, inside you see the room where you were sleeping. the door is firmly locked. CCC: He enters his room, sighing. CSO ceased responding to memo. CCC: When he's in his room, he gives a few solid bangs on the wall, hoping Serios and Libby can hear him and know it's over. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: Meanwhile CSO: Libby wraps her arms around Serios and nibbles his earlobe. "I can't wait to see what fresh hell they have made for him." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG pulls away a bit... -- CGG: I. Am. Certainly. Not. Eager. To. Find. Out. What. They. Plan. To. Do. With. Him. -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO pouts. "And you're mad at me about that?" -- CGG: You. Have. Your. Rights. To. Your. Feelings.... But.... Mr. Aesona. Is. Still. A. Friend. To. Me.... CGG: Even. When. Poor. Choices. Are. Made.... CGG: And. If. There. Is. No. Care. For. That. He. Is. One. Of. The. Remaining. Members. Of. My. Team.... CSO: "I care about your success, love. You know that." CGG: Yes. I. Know. You. Do.... CGG: But. My. Success. Will. Only. Be. Such. If. It. Is. Everyone'S. Success.... CGG: If. I. Can. Help. It. There. Will. Be. No. More. Losses.... No. More. Close. Calls.... No. More. Disappearances.... CSO: Libby pulls away. "If only it were that easy." CGG: I. Know. It. Would. Not. Be. Easy.... But.... If. I. Really. Am. To. Take. Leadership. Of. The. Players. During. This. Game. I. Have. To. Be. Concerned. With. Their. Well. Being.... CSO: She squeezes his hand. "We'll figure it out." CGG: I. Hope. So.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG returns the squeeze slightly... -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO furrows her brow even more, and pulls away. "I'm going to go lay down." -- CSO: She heads off towards her bedroom and vanishes inside. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG for a moment looks to follow... but hesitates... worry wears down on him -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla Category:Libby Category:Glissa